


Canadian Care Packages

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Love Internationally [3]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Crossover in reference mainly., Established Relationship, International Relationship, M/M, Ohana Team, Possibly OOC (I'm never sure about that.), Purely H50 Team Bonding Fluff, Steve gets a bit of a pep talk & encouragement from his Ohana., Supportive!Team, There is NO Sam in this Part!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Steve and his team are at his place, reminiscing in the wake of Lori's departure, when the Commander gets a surprise package from Sam...It urges some encouragement from the team for their leader to make the appropriate counter move.--- - --- - --- - ---Post-"I Helu Pu" episode (S02E16)





	

The H50 team is still recovering from Lori's forced resignation, and subsequent departure, when a package arrives for Steve. Thanking the delivery man, the brunette returns to his dining room where Danny, Chin, and Kono were sitting around the table with their drinks. They were reminiscing together over dinner but attention is quickly drawn to the white box being placed on the table as Steve re-reads the shipping label.

"Don't leave us in suspense, Steve," Danny says, trying to read the label from across the table where he was sitting. "What's in the box?"

"And who sent it?" Kono adds.

"It's from Sam," Steve answers, pulling out his fold up knife to cut the box open.

"Super soldier boyfriend Sam?" Danny asks.

"Is that his official title now?" Chin jokes.

"It might as well be," his teammate shrugs as Steve opens the flaps of the box and removes a few bubble packs from the top.

Steve smiles as he pulls out an envelop, then a plastic container. The second he places in the center of the table for his teammates to look at while he opens the first to read it.

"What is this?" Kono asks, reaching for the container first. Opening it, she gives it a sniff before handing it off to Danny who was sitting next to her. "It kind of smells like beef jerky to me," she comments as the blonde takes the container from her.

"It looks like a circular brick," Danny observes, pocking at one of the six circles inside the container. He too gives the shapes a sniff before handing it off to the next person, Chin. "I think it's safe to say Steve avoided an awkward conversation when Sam couldn't cook for him."

"It's pemmican," Steve explains, lifting his grinning face from the letter in his hands as Chin takes his turn inspecting the mysterious food. 

"It's what? A pelican?" Danny grimaces.

"Pemmican," their leader repeats. "It's part of the Canadian cuisine made out of a concentrated mixture of fat and protein. It's a survival food; long-lasting, high-energy, a superfood. Sam's mom used to send it to him while we were in Afghanistan and he'd share it with me."

"Wait, you make that and eat it?" Danny clarifies.

"It tastes better than beef jerky," Steve's smile grows.

"Do you mind if we try some?" Chin asks, looking to the brunette for permission.

"Not at all, go a head," Steve motions for his teammate to go for it. 

Chin takes one of the circles and tears a piece of it off, then offers it to Danny.

"No," the blonde shakes his head, hands up as he pulls away from the object. "Not me, I don't want to ruin my progress into healthy foods by eating a pelican brick."

"Don't be such a baby," Kono scolds the man, taking the pemmican as he cousin turns it towards her. She rips off a bigger piece then Chin before handing it over up to Steve who takes the rest.

"You ready?" Chin asks his cousin, holding the food in front of his mouth.

"On three?" Kono asks; Chin nods.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

Both cousins put the pemmican in their mouths at the same time. Danny's head moves back and forth to watch their reactions with interest. Steve starts to looks worried as his two teammates keep their faces blank while they chew.

"I promise I won't tell Sam you hated it," Steve says, ripping off his own piece. "He wrote that he made them himself, so they might not be as good as Mrs. Braddock's."

As their leader put his piece in his mouth, Kono can't hold her serious expression anymore and she smiles.

"It's fine, Steve," she assures the man.

"It's actually pretty good," Chin adds. "A bit saltier than I'd like, though, but definitely edible."

"The more salt, the longer it lasts," Steve states as his worry turns to pride. "I think it's pretty good." He offers up the last bit to his partner, "You sure you don't want to try any, Danny?" 

"No. No thank you, Steven," Danny vigorously shakes his head; stopping to lift his hands with a final, "I am good."

"At least if we ever get trapped on a deserted island we know we won't be the first ones to starve," Kono points out to the others. At their confused looks she smiles, "Danny will be so picky about everything, we'll get to eat his share."

Chin and Steve start laughing while Danny's face reddens.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, chuckleheads," he grouses. "I will have you know, that I have enough wisdom and common sense in me to NOT allow myself to be put in a situation where I would get stuck on said deserted island. In fact," he adds with a raised finger, "I would be the one to save all of your sorry behinds; so you better show some respect if you don't want me to purposely delay your rescue."

Leaning back in her chair, Kono returns her focus to Steve. "So, when are you planning on taking the trip up to Canada?"

"Yeah," Chin adds. "You've got that reservist training thing coming up. Are you going to do that before or after you see Sam?"

"I don't know," Steve says, smiling falling from his face as he looks down at his letter. "I've got a lot going on with Wo Fat and whoever Shelbourne is; I know Joe's keeping things from me. Then there's Five-O and this recent 'international incident'."

"Woah there Super SEAL," Danny stops the brunette's spiraling excuses as he glares at the man. "You're going to have another 'international incident' if you don't stop giving your sorry super-self excuses not to see your boyfriend."

"Danny's right," Chin agrees. "Steve, you'll wear yourself out and lose track of what's important if you don't stop to spend time with your loved ones."

"You did tell him you'd visit," Kono points out with an accusing air.

All three at the table level their leader with disapproving glares, their arms crossed over their chests as they wait for his response.

Steve pulls out his phone and scrolls through it, the letter still held in his hands. After a few minutes, he looks back to his team.

"There's a flight out tomorrow that I can catch. I can spend a few days with Sam and head out for training from there."

"That's my boy," Danny grins.

"We'll take care of everything here, boss, don't you worry," Chin tells him.

"And make sure you thank him for sending you care packages when you get there," Kono orders.

"Okay, parents," Steve jokes with an eye roll. "You all have to leave now so I can pack."

"Wouldn't it be faster if we helped?" Kono asks.

"You might need help with the wardrobe," Danny adds. "Your fashion sense is seriously lacking."

"Out," Steve points to the door. "I mean it."

As everyone is herded to the door, Danny turns back to tell his partner, "I will be back in the morning to pick you up. No need to waste money on long term parking at the airport."

"Thank you, Danny," Steve smiles. "The plane leaves at 7:25AM, so I'll need you to get me by six so I can make it through all the check points."

"I hate you," his partner grumbles. Walking away he angrily throws over his shoulder, "You probably picked the earliest time on there!"

"I thought you didn't want me to waste time!" the brunette asks, feigning shock.

"I still hate you!" Danny returns and the cousins laugh as they watch their teammates.

Steve closes the door to his teammates and returns to the box from Sam. On the bottom of the box there's a framed photo of Sam with his SRU unit. Sam has his arm wrapped around his boss, Greg, who looks unsure of the picture from his position on the far left of the picture. Spike, another member of Sam's team, is to the right of the blonde; an arm wrapped around Sam's neck as he smiles directly at whoever is taking the picture. Jules is beside Spike, leaning forwards and almost huddling under Ed's arm that's reaching over to rest on Spike's back. Wordy stands all the way to the right of the picture, leaning into Ed's space to make sure he gets into the picture. 

Steve smirks at how Sam looks the most serious about the photo opp. "TEAM ONE" is written in marker in the corner above everyone's heads. In the letter, Sam had written that he'd sent the picture so Steve would be able to put names to the faces; adding the list of names in the order they were on the picture.  
The perfect timing does not escape Steve as he looks around his house for the best place to put the photo. He switches out with one at the door and steps back to admire the placement for a moment. 

'Now I'll see you every day,' Steve thinks, then turns around to run to his bedroom to pack. 

Another, even better, thought making his heart race: 'I'm going to see Sam tomorrow.'

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
